The Avenue Soap Wiki
The Avenue (soap) '' The Avenue ''(commonly referred to as TA) is a Writers Express serial drama created in December 2011 by Ross, a co-Executive Producer and co-Writer alongside colleagues Lem - who joined the project in September 2013 - and Noxy, who joined in May 2014. Lem's first material debuted in Episode 53 (S01E53), whilst Noxy's made its first regular appearance in Episode 108 (S03E08). Noxy had previously co-written Episode 68 (S01E68) and solo written Episode 69 (S01E69) and Episode 70 (S01E70) as a favour. The Avenue follows the lives of those who reside in and around Catford Grove, a fictional area of SE London. To date, there have been two successful seasons of The Avenue, with the third currently underway. Season 1 ran from 19th December 2013 (Episode 1/S01E01) - Tueday 25th December/Christmas Day 2014 (Episode 73/S01E73), whilst the shorter but more acclaimed Season 2 ran from 9th February 2015 (Episode 74/S02E01) - 19th July 2015 (Episode 100/S02E27). The Season 2 finale also marked The Avenue's 100th episode. On 22nd July 2014, it was confirmed that a spin-off series, The Avenue: Sun, Sea & Sand, would air between 19th - 23rd August 2014, with the 3rd series of the main show beginning on Monday 8th September 2014 (Friday 1st February 2014 in 'real-time'). From Episode 108 (S03E08) - the episode Noxy joined the team -'' The Avenue time-jumped by around eighteen months. It is currently set in November 2015. This is to allow the project to 'officially' be published twice a week, while in reality it is only published once a week. On the 31st August 2014, ''The Avenue ''added two more Writers Express Awards (WRIXAS) to its cabinet, and currently boasts 8 WRIXAS to its name. On 23rd September 2014, the project launched its own, independent Wiki. Previously the wiki had been a part of the Writers Express wiki, but that is now just a minor page which redirects here. The project is published once a week at the weekend, on either Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays. As of 12th October 2014 in real time (6th November 2015 in 'TA time'), there have been 122 episodes of the project to date. Follow ''The Avenue on Twitter 'Current Cast' 'Character Count (Season 3)' * Characters marked with an asterisk denotes their final episode to date 'Cast Changes' 'Past Cast' Seasons The Avenue's first series premiered on 19th December 2012, and ended a year later on Christmas Day 2013. During the course of it's first run, the show went on a hiatus between it's 52nd Episode on 8th June 2013, and 53rd Episode on 14th September 2013. After a Month long hiatus at the end of the first season, The Avenue returned for it's second series on 9th February 2014, which concluded on 19th July 2014 - with the show's 100th Episode being the finale of Season 2. A 5-Part Summer spin-off - Sun, Sea and Sand - ran from 19th-23rd August 2014. Following a 2 month Summer break, Season 3 of the show began airing on 8th September 2014, and is currently still active. Category:Browse